1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for plasmapheresis bag set which is used for exsanguinating or drawing the blood from a blood donor, dividing a blood component and a blood plasma component, and after having stored the blood plasma component only, restoring a rest blood component to the blood donor.
2. Description the Prior Art
FIG. 25 shows an outlined view of a conventional plasmapheresis bag.
A plasmapheresis bag 400 comprises a pair of a blood exsanguinating bag 401 and a blood plasma dividing bag 402, and, if required, comprises a combination of two or three pairs.
The bag 401 is connected at its top to a blood drawing tube 403 which communicates with a blood restoring tube 405 having an exit 404 and a branched blood exsanguinating tube 407 having a needle 406.
Said bag 401 is furnished with a blood transfusing mouth 408 and a protector 409 therefor, and is connected to a tube 410 communicating with the blood plasma dividing bag 402 via a communication piece 410a.
In the prior art, when the above mentioned plasmapheresis bag 400 was composed of only a pair of the blood bag 401 and the blood plasma separating bag 402, it has been used as mentioned below.
The blood drawing needle 406 is pierced into a blood tube of the blood donor, and the blood is introduced into the blood bag 401 via the tubes 407 and 403. When a determined amount of the blood is gathered, the needle 406 is covered with the cap 411, and the tube 403 is closed by welding and cut off. The bag 401 supporting the blood and the blood plasma separating bag 402 connected to the blood bag 401 are subjected to a centrifugal machine for dividing the blood in the bag 401 into the blood component and the blood plasma component.
Subsequently, the communication piece 410a is broken to open a flowing path, and a supernatant blood plasma component only is guided to the blood separating bag 402 via the communicating tube 410, while the blood component remaining in the bag 401 is restored to the blood donor through a blood transfusion set 420 as shown in FIG. 26.
The blood transfusion set 420 is composed of a bottle 421 supporting a physiological saline solution containing an anti-coagulation agent, an introduction tube 422, a blood restoring needle 424, an instillation tube 425, a blood restoring tube 426, a clamp 427, and an adapter 428 provided at an end of said tube 426 and fittable to said exit 404.
For use, the saline solution is in advance filled in the blood restoring tube 426 of the blood transfusion set 420, the saline solution introducing tube 422 and the instillation tube 425. The adapter 428 is connected to the blood returning exit 404 and the needle 406 is again pierced into the blood tube of the blood donor, and a blood restoring needle 424 is passed through the blood transfusion mouth 408 of the bag 401. Subsequently, the blood component in the bag 401 is introduced to the instillation tube 425 via the tube 429, and is diluted by the saline solution in the instillation tube 425 and restored to the blood donor via the tubes 426, 405 and 407.
When the plasmapheresis bag set 400 is used, it must be confirmed that the blood component to be restored to the blood donor is the same type.
Confirmation has been carried out in the conventionally as follows.
(1) Checking the blood donor's name and the name of the label of the blood exsanguination bag 401,
(2) Checking the number given to the blood donor and the number of the label of the blood bag 401,
(3) Checking the blood donor and the label attached to the blood bag 401.
However, since nowadays the blood plasma producing agents are much required and the blood donors of several hundreds is dealed with a day, human careless mistakes of confusing the names or numbers, or attaching places of the labels might be caused during working to invite vital troubles of the blood transfusion.